


I Do Stupid Things When Im Mad At You

by FlyAwayChild



Series: When We Met [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Arguing, Brian Hates Hospitals, Brian Is Pissed, Brian Is Still Forgetful, Brian Totals His Car, Brian wont let him, Car Accidents, Dom Is Pissed, Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone Is Pissed, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It Wasn't His Fault Though, Jesse wants to smoke, M/M, Mild Language, Why Did I Write This?, Worried Dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAwayChild/pseuds/FlyAwayChild
Summary: Soon shouting turned to yelling. Brian had taken his arms out of the engine block long ago and was waving around an oil covered rag in Dom's general direction. Things were said and man if the soft smile Brian gave Dom was anything to go by before he walked out, he had screwed up royally, he just had to hope that he hadn't just lost his lover for good. He stepped out of the garage in time to see Brian's Skyline pull off of the curb and speed down the road he just had to hope he saw Brian eating or passed out by the time he got home.From the sinking feeling that settled in his stomach he doubted he would.





	I Do Stupid Things When Im Mad At You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YokuMiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokuMiya/gifts).



> If you haven't read I Was In Trouble The First Time We Met then this might not make a lot of sense but its basically what the summery and the tags say it is.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave comments.
> 
> Sadly i only own the story plot and the idea.

From the sinking feeling that settled in his stomach he doubted he would.

He sighed as he picked up the greasy rag Brian had dropped and put it on the closeest work bench. Throwing away 2 cans of empty Nos energy drinks before he finished closing up the shop for the rest of the day. The shop was only open till 2 on sundays, it was only 1:17 but he doubted anyone would really notice. Sudays were always slow.

He drove back to the house seething slightly. Brian always made him angry when he refused to take care of himself weither it was forgetting to eat or working through the night. The blond always drove him crazy. He exspected nothing less of the man he'd come to love in the long monthes that he knew him. Brian was family even if he didnt really know it. Dom knew his love still felt like the other shoe was gonna drop and he hoped he would be able to show Brian that it wasn't, that they were his family weither he was in the same room or moved across the country.

He slammed the door of the charger shut with a little more force then what was necessary and made his way up the porch, the old wooden steps creaking with old age as he went. The house was at its normal noisy volume, Jesse and Letty were laying on their stomachs on the floor playing some video game while Leon sat in the old recliner reading a car magazine and what seemed to be a artical about which parts could be more harmful to some car then others. Vince was stretched out on the couch with an arm thrown over his eyes and he seemed to be asleep, how he could sleep with all the noise of the tv and Letty and Jesse's constant commentary- as well as the sound of Mia moving around the kitchen fixing a late lunch for everyone -he'll never know. His friend always had gifts when it came to sleeping like the dead and eating twice his weight.

He went to the kitchen and dug into the fridge, pulling out a beer he leaned against the counter popped off the lid and took a long swig.

"No luck?" His sister didnt sound surprised and that unnerved him "I'll have Jesse go and get him in an hour. He can never say no to him"

"Dont bother he ain't at the shop"

She put down the dishcloth she used to whipe her hands and turned to lean on the counter and face him "what do you mean he's not at the shop, is he upstrairs?"

"No he left the shop, he's probably driving around town, he'll be back when he cools down"

"Alright if you say so but if he isn't back by dinner then you and the boys are going out and find him" she said sternly and waved the knife she was using to cut green pepper strips that she knew Letty and Brian both liked with the sandwiches she made.

He held up his hands in a joking gesture

"I was planning on it if he isn't back an hour before lunch then I'll go find him but he just needs some time to cool down and relaxe and give me enough time to think of a good apology, sound good"

she pursed he lips but nodded before turning back to the pepper she was cutting "go get washed up, your still covered in grease, Vince, Leon, come set the table please" she hollored over the noise of the living room

He shook his head fondly and made his way out the kitchen and upstairs to the bathroom thinking of what he was gonna tell his boyfriend.

He just hoped the blond wouldn't ice him out like he had done to so many others in the past

>>\----------------------><\-------------------------<<>>\----------------------->

He pulled to a stop at the light but didn't release his white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. His mind was racing, running on fumes long burned off and Nos. If his grip on the wheel wasn't so tight then he would have seen how bad his hands were shaking. He wasn't really angry at Dom, he knew the man was just concerned for him but he was a grown man god damnit. he could take care of himself.

Lord knows he's been doing it long enough.

He knew that Dom didn't mean what he had said and neither did he but the crank shift was being difficult and had frustrated him to no end. He knew that pulling an all nighter at the house with Jesse hadn't been the best idea but the 19 year old had been so excited to show him the designs he'd come up with for the Skyline when he had finally gotten the chance to look under the hood and found several great ways to upgrade parts and make his baby even faster without spending a lot of money. 

He knew he would need to change the parts soon anyway and had happily agreed to the all night job without thinking of the consequences it would have the next morning when he had to get up and pedal parts for Harry. He of course downed a coffee for breakfast to wake him up and downed a Nos around lunch, skipping lunch and going straight to the garage to get started on the car that was brought in the day before. It probably wasn't the best idea but a mother and her 2 children needed the car finished sooner rather then later and he was happy to put in the work regardless of how he would pay for it later. If he was able to make someones day just a little bit easier then he would.

He put his foot on the gas as the light tuned green and the car started to move across the intersection that was surprisingly busy for the time of day. He saw the flash of light glinting off shiny metal before he heard the blare of a horn as a truck, going far to fast to stop barreled through the intersection. 

Right into the Passenger side of the skyline.

The impact caused him to jerk in his seat, his head smashed into the side of the door before jerking forward and into the steering wheel. He dimly heard the sounds of car horns and crunching glass. The car flipped several times. Sparks few and metal shrieked as the car tumbled down the street. After rolling twice the car skid on it's hood a few feet down the road before stopping. He groaned and looked at the floor of the car that was once the roof, It was dented and glass littered the floor and somthing red was starting to gather in tiny droplets under him. Blood trickled out his nose and down the left side of his face. His head felt heavy and the edges of his vison was going dark and as he hung there suspended by his seatbelt

Suddenly thoughts of his fight with Dom flitered across his mind and he wished he could tell the bald man he was sorry and tell him how much he loved him.

From the sinking feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach he doubted he would.

>>\----------------------><\-------------------------<<>>\----------------------->

"YO. DOM, MIA GET IN HERE" Vince voice boomed through the house causing Dom and Mia to rush into the room. They knew Vince didnt yell like that if it wasnt important

"Whats going on" Mia said whiping her hands on her dishcloth

"Look at the TV dawg" Leon answered "Jesse turn it up"

"-dge driver Brian O'Conner was brutally blindsided when a GMC pickup truck ran a red light after the Driver fell alseep at the wheel, slamming into the paasenger side of Mr.O'Conener's skyline. Eye witnesses say that the vehicle was flipped twice in the collision before sliding across the asphalt for several feet. Paramedics are on the scene. The driver of the GMC has been claimed dead and Mr. O'Conner is in cridical condition but is stable and is being rushed to the hospital on general and 4th street"

"When Mr. Oc'onner was pulled from his overturned car their were reports that he was not conscious but he was speaking giving hope that he will make it through this horrific accident, this is Debora Clark reporting live from the scene back to you Harold"

"Lets go" was all Dom said before he was heading towards the door, the othersclose behind


End file.
